


Percy Jackson Divergent AU

by yuriplisteski



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, idk if this fic will even be good, oh and, percabeth, please, still read, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriplisteski/pseuds/yuriplisteski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson lives a normal, abnegation life, until his test administrator tells him he could qualify for three factions. he than embarks on a journey worthy of the gods.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>a divergent AU written by a fangirl with too many fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson Divergent AU

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is my first fic, so be gentile please!!! also, i do not own the Percy Jackson characters or the Divergent world. those belong to rick riordan and veronica roth. THANK YOU enjoy.

 i  _apollo_ gize for any mistakes or bad puns.

-=Percy's POV=-

 

   I stand in the isle of the bus, my seat given to an erudite woman, and think. the administer who had given me my test, Zoe, her name was, had scoffed when I walked in (I think she also muttered under her breath _another boy_ but honestly? whatever) but turned deadly serious after I finished.  _you cant tell anyone._ she whispered _not even your family._ so, naturally i had asked  _what? whats wrong?_ she replied with a voice even quieter than before; i had to strain to hear it.  _you qualify for three factions._ I remember freezing, the blood in my veins turning to water, than ice. dropping my voice to match hers I whispered  _which factions?_ she looked at me, really looked at me in the eye, and whispered  _abnegation, erudite and dauntless._ I also remember not my finest moment. that moment was me becoming way too freaked out and running away to the bus stop, skipping the rest of the school day. Then the bus picked me up, and people are staring at me, like,  _isn't this kid supposed to be in school?_ I answer those stares by just glancing at them, and letting my blue-green eyes and intimidating features do the rest.

   When the bus stops near the abnegation sector, I weave my way out of the bus and sprint home. Mom hates it when I make dinner and clean it up two days in a row, but running the volunteer agency must be tiring. After defrosting and reheating everything i set the table for two, me and mom. my dad died before i was born, so i never knew him, but mom says his name was Poseidon; like a god from an old religion. she told me this after I asked her about the mini statue of falling water under her bed.

   I'm sitting in my room when i hear the front door open. after bolting down the stairs, i greet her and we sit at the table to eat. For most of the meal we sit in comfortable silence, but i can know mom wants to talk, so i interrupt the silence

"How was work mom?" she smiles at me, a loving smile, and says,

"Great honey. How was the test?" I close my eyes and sigh, wondering how to say what i wanted to say. Going with my gut i reply,

"Unexpected." Mom closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them again .

"Honey, we need to talk." I sigh, knowing whats coming next.

"About...?" i prompt, but i know whats coming next. its gonna be a plea for me to stay home, to not switch factions.

"The factions. And how they can corrupt if you're not careful. All factions do it. Including abnegation"

that was far from a plea to stay home.

"Listen, honey" she continues "I know that were abnegation but we still have to be logical about our choices." realizing that i most likely look like an idiot, even to my mom (my mouth is hanging open and i'm blinking for more times than whats healthy.) I jump back into the conversation.

"What do you mean  _they can corrupt?_

"With every faction there is good and bad. though, some people, if they are careful, can escape the evil that lives in every faction."

"Mom, mom. Slow down. First of all  _what do you mean?_ " mom sighs and says, calmer

"I mean...do you want an example?" 

" _Yes"_

"Than think of this. The candor are always honest, no matter what. The amity keep peace, even if it means lying. Get what I mean?"

"...No...?" Mom sighs and says,

"It means that you cant loose sight on all the attributes of any factions."

"Why...?"

"Because all of the factions offer great things. and if you want to be a great person, focus on the great parts of life."

Somehow she just managed to tie all the parts of that conversation together. Somehow.

"Percy?" mom asks, looking tired.

"Yeah?" I say, flashing a smile, reserved for her only.

"Let me clean up, ok? You need some sleep." Sleep would clear my head.

"Ok. thanks." she walks up to me and kisses my forehead, a rare sign of affection and whispers into my hair,

"Go to bed honey. Try and get some sleep." I whisper my thanks to her once again and walk up to my room, head spinning, and wondering how i'll ever get some sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, over!!! sorry that it was really small. ill update as soon as possible for more. peace out!  
> -malecismale  
> p.s. i know the username is shadowhunters, but my list of fandoms is never ending.


End file.
